Tragedi Indomie Kuah Susu -OneShoot-
by Sayuuki-Chan
Summary: Tragedi yang terjadi di Dorm BTS karna Indomie Kuah Susu. (Langsung aj Read & jangan lupa Review yak!)


**Tragedi Indomie kuah susu**

 **Rate : All age**

 **Genre : Humor, Comedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : BTS milik BigHit Ent. dan Tuhan, Story : Taehyungah**

 **Warning : fanfict ini bukan punya author, author re-post dari web sebelah, link originalnya dibawah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disuatu siang yang kaga panas panas banget, nampak lah si J hope yang lagi mejeng dengan absurd nya di depan leptop.

Dia hari ini lagi asik nge stalk twitternya Kojima yang lagi ngupload foto foto member AKB48 pake bikini.

"Anjir. Kalo gini caranya, gue bisa bisa makin keringetan. Mana lagi panas begini dikasih pemandangan panas hahaha" J hope tertawa binal sambil terus ngescroll mouse nya terus ke bawah.

"Jin hyung~! Makan ramen yuk!"  
Tiba tiba terdengarlah suara cempreng Jimin yang teriak manggil Jin di ruang makan.

"Makan ramen mulu. Emangnya lu kaga bosen?" Bantah Jin yang hari ini lagi mager banget buat bangun dari kasur.

"Gggrrrkk…"

Dan dengan merdunya terdengar juga suara yang mirip kebo kekenyangan itu dari dalam perut J hope. Dia sempet bingung, sejak kapan itu kebo ada di dalem perut dia. Namun akhirnya dengan IQ yang rendah dia sadar, kalo dia laper.

"Aduh, laper banget dah. Enaknya makan apaan yak?" Gumam J hope

"J hope hyuung~!" Tiba tiba Jimin si titisan tuyul perkasa datang nyamperin J hope lalu goyang goyangin pundaknya.

"Ih apaan dah lu? Lu mau apa?" Tanya J hope dengan sangar nya.

Jimin nyengir kuda "masakin ramen dong. Gue laper nih.."

Tiba tiba muncul lampu diatas kepala J hope tanda dia punya ide.  
"Ahahahaha!" J hope tiba tiba ketawa dan malah balik ke laptopnya tanpa ngeladenin si Jimin yang masih masang muka melas yang menjijikkan.

"Lu mau ngapain hyung?"

J hope diem

"Hyung..?"

"AHA! INI DIA!"

Jimin lompat saking kagetnya "Astajim! Anjrit! Gue kaget! Lu ngapa si?" Dengan nafsunya, dia nabok punggung J hope.

"Tenang Jimin.. Gue udah nemuin pencerahan dan jalan keluar dari kelaparan kita. Sebentar lagi, kita akan meninggalkan masa masa kelam, hari buruk tanpa makanan yang membosankan! Generasi seperti kita tidak akan terlantar lagi karena–"

"Woy! Buruan napa lu bacot banget!" Ucap Jimin menghentikan orasi nggak mutu si makhluk astral yang hobi kampanye.

"Ehehe.." J hope ketawa jelek "gini, gue abis ngestalk twitternya member JKT48, terus mereka lagi heboh ama makanan yang namanya Indomie kuah susu. Kelihatannya si enak.. Gue pengen nyoba!" Ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan membara dalam jiwa raga

Jimin diem sebentar sambil mikir apa yang diomongin hyung nya barusan "itu aman hyung? Lu lagi kaga kena krisis paruh baya kan?" Tanya Jimin

J hope kesel karena disamain ama Bang Bang Tut PD-Nim yang udah paruh baya dan akhirnya noyor kepala Jimin Sampe otaknya berceceran "bego lu. Kita kaga akan tau rasanya kalo belom dicoba. Sana gih lu cari Indomie nya. Yang rasa ayam bawang. Buruan!" Kanjeng J hope memberi perintah dan Jimin langsung ngibrit ke kamar Suga sambil mungutin otaknya yang berceceran di lantai.

"Suga hyuuuung!" Panggil Jimin di depan pintu kamar Suga.

Akhirnya Suga keluar juga dari cangkangnya dan dengan tampang kucel dia ngeliatin Jimin kebingungan  
"Apaan si?" Tanya Suga dengan suara serak kaya abis nelen kodok

"Anterin ke supermarket dong hyung.. Gue mau beli Indomie nih.." Pinta Jimin

"Mager ah. Lo ajak Taehyung aja noh yang lagi gabut kaga ada kerjaan." Ucap Suga lalu nutup pintunya.

"Yaelah…" Jimin mendesah putus asa. Namun, karena rasa penasarannya terlalu tinggi buat nyoba in makanan malapetaka yang mau dibuat J hope akhirnya dia dengan segenap jiwa raga, menyatroni Taehyung yang lagi nonton.

"Taehyung.." Panggil Jimin terus duduk di lantai bareng Taehyung

Taehyung nengok bentar "apaan wahai Jimin yang terkutuk?" Tanya Taehyung nyebelin

Jimin berusaha sabar ngadepin makhluk imbisil di depannya ini. "Bro, anterin ke supermarket yuk. Gue mau beli Indomie soalnya J hope hyung mau bikin makanan gitu deh"

"Ayuk" tanpa basa basi, Taehyung nerima ajakan Jimin dan langsung bangun dari lantai.

Jimin melongo ngeliat Taehyung yang langsung mau nemenin dia ke supermarket. Baru kali ini ada orang yang perhatian sama dia. Jimin rasanya pengen nangis saking bahagia.

"Eh kuda lumping, lu jangan seneng dulu. Gue mau nganterin elu karena J hope ye" Taehyung yang terkutuk tiba tiba menjatuhkan Jimin yang udah melayang di awan awan.

"Iye..!" Dengan rasa dongkol di tenggorokan, Jimin si titisan ular putih nempeleng kepala Taehyung Sampe otaknya miring.

Berkat perjuangan yang penuh rasa lelah akhirnya Jimin dan Taehyung pergi mengarungi supermarket untuk mencari seonggok Indomie dan susu.

"Sepi amat. Yang laen pada kemana?" Tanya RapMon hari itu nyamperin J hope yang lagi tiduran di sofa sambil main HayDay

"Suga hyung, Jin hyung sama Jungkook lagi maen PS dikamar Jungkook kok" bales J hope tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari iPad.

Dengan binal RapMon ngambil iPad nya J hope

"Ahelah… Siniin napa! Itu tuh sapi gue kabur. Buruan elaah.."

RapMon masukin iPad J hope ke dalem celananya "terus kalo Jimin ama Taehyung kemana?" RapMon masih tetep napsu nanya.

"Dia ke supermarket gue suruh beli makanan. Nanya mulu dah lu kaya Dora. Buruan Mon.. Ntar iPad gue meledug itu di dalem kolor lu!" Ucap J hope nggak sabar

Akhirnya RapMon ngembaliin benda sakral punya J hope yang sempet menghuni penjara kolornya.

"Hyuuuung~! Kita pulaang!"

Tiba tiba aja kedengeran suara Jimin yang teriak cempreng disusul Taehyung yang ngikutin Jimin dari belakang sambil bawa kresek.

Dan kaga ada angin kaga ada ujan mendadak populasi Bangtan pada keluar dari sarangnya dan ngumpul di ruang tengah tempat Jimin, Taehyung, RapMon dan J hope berada.

"Ada apaan sih?" Tanya Jin si mbak mbak kepo dengan stik PS masih ditangannya.

Jimin nyengir lebar melebihi ukuran pintu toilet dan ngelirik ke arah Taehyung yang lagi asik asik rangkulan di pundak J hope.

"Hyung, kita udah nemuin pencerahan dan jalan keluar dari masalah kelaparan kita. Sebentar lagi, kita akan meninggalkan masa masa kelam, hari buruk tanpa makanan yang membosankan! Generasi seperti kita tidak akan terlantar lagi karena-"

"Woy! Itu kan kata kata gue!" Ucap J hope tiba tiba motong ucapan Jimin karena makhluk dedemit itu plagiatin omongannya dia. Sementara Jimin cuma bisa ketawa tawa kaya orang cacingan.

"Jadi lu sebenernya mau ngapain sih?" Kali ini Leader perkasa kita yang bertanya.

"Gue mau bikin masakan yang menghebohkan dunia! Cetar membahana histeria kora kora bianglala dan ice age adventure!" Ucap J hope berlebihan sambil promosi Dufan.

"Jadi lu mau masak apaan?" Tanya Suga sabar sambil ngasah tombak

"Gue mau bikin Indomie kuah susu! Jeng Jeng Jeng! Musiknya mana sih?!" Ucap J hope rempong.

"Idih.. Emangnya enak hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sambil nahan mules

"Kita kaga bakal tau rasanya sebelum kita coba" ucap Taehyung dengan bijaksana seperti mario tegang.

RapMon ngebuka bungkusan kresek di atas meja. "Trus cara bikinnya gimana?"

Kemudian tanpa basa basi, J hope berbalik nyalain kompor dan manasin aer di panci. "Pertama kita rebus dulu mi nya." Lalu dengan percaya diri, lelaki sotoy itu masukin Indomie ke dalem aer yang udah mendidih.

Semua member manggut manggut sambil ngeliatin J hope masak mi rebus dengan tatapan kagum seolah olah makhluk astral itu adalah ilmuwan sehebat Einstein.

"Nah, kalo udah setengah mateng, mi nya kita angkat. Terus kita rebus lagi pake aer susu" ucap J hope sambil nuangin susu ke panci dan masukin mi ke dalem situ.

"Rempong banget dah" Jungkook nyeletuk tiba tiba.

Semilir tercium bau susu dan mi yang mulai mateng bikin semua member Bangtan ngendus ngendus kompak dengan idung kembang kempis

"kok baunya gini dah? Kaya apaan yak..? Kaya adonan kue.." Suga si komentator makanan berorasi kaya Chef profesional.

Dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada, dia natap mi yang udah bersemayam di mangkok dengan tatapan ngocol "ini sampah!" Ucapnya persis kaya Chef Juna. Tapi sayangnya Suga kaga tatoan, cuma punya bekas cacar doang.

"Noh, cobain.." J hope nyuruh member Bangtan buat nyobain makanan biadab yang bertahta di atas meja makan.

Semua member Bangtan masih menatap seonggok mi dengan kuah putih susu itu dengan tatapan prihatin campur ngeri. Tapi mereka juga penasaran, kaya apa rasanya. Jadi akhirnya mereka satu persatu nyendok mi di mangkok dan memasukan racun sianida itu kedalam mulut mereka yang tak berdosa.

"Ya Tuhan… APA SALAH KAMII ?!" Jerit batin mereka saat benda terkutuk itu melewati tenggorokan

J hope ngeliatin member Bangtan satu persatu dengan tampang penasaran "gimana rasanya? Hehehe.."

Taehyung minum sebentar sebelum ngomong "rasanya.. Kaya susu gitu dah.. Tapi gimana yak.. Susah ngejelasin nya" ucap Taehyung dan disambut tatapan penasaran dari kuda lumping lainnya.

"Kayanya ngerebus susunya kurang lama deh. Soalnya gue ngerasain kaya ada yang nempel gitu di gigi gue pas ngunyah mi nya" sang titisan Chef Juna dengan bekas cacar berkomentar lagi. Semua member ngangguk kompak karena mereka juga ngerasain apa yang Suga rasain.

"Iya. Asin sih.. Tapi gitu dah hyung. Enek gue jadinya. Gua kaga mau lagi ah makan beginian!" Jungkook curhat

"Emang separah itu apa rasanya?!" Tanya J hope gak percaya. Karena jelas jelas makanan ini adalah makanan yang lagi heboh di kalangan JKT48 apa emang rasanya kaya daging komodo?

Akhirnya J hope dengan penuh berahi menyendokan mi di mangkok dan memakannya. J hope melet melet bentar buat ngerasain makanan biadab itu lebih konsen dan kemudian ekspresi mukanya berubah

"kok gini yak?" Ucapnya tak percaya.

"Sumpah perut gue kenyang banget padahal tadi cuma makan sesendok doang" kata Jin si pemegang rekor dengan makan terbanyak Se kabupaten

RapMon megangin perutnya karena mual "gue kayaknya jadi trauma ama susu deh. Sumpah gue pengen muntah. Perut gue rasanya kaya diaduk aduk" ucapnya hiperbola

"Gue juga nyesel. Paling nggak, kita kan udah tau rasanya. Jadi kita nggak penasaran lagi" J hope membela diri.

"Terus mi ini kita apain dong?" Tanya Jimin sambil menatap semangkuk mi jahanam yang masih eksis di dalem mangkok.

Semua member Bangtan ikut natap mi di mangkok dengan perasaan yang campur aduk karena gumpalan mi yang udah megar itu dan kuah susunya yang kental bikin kepala mereka terasa pusing.

"Aduh gue mau ke kamar mandi" ucap Jin tiba tiba lalu bangkit berdiri.

Namun disaat yang bersamaan, semua kuda lumping yang masih terhipnotis ama mi kuah susu akhirnya ikut bangun dan buru buru lari ke kamar mandi.

"Gue duluan!" RapMon nyerobot Suga dan hampir nabrak dispenser

"Kaga bisa! Gue duluan! Tadi kan gue yang mau ke kamar mandi pertama!" Jin dengan ngocol nya menghadang jalan Taehyung.

"Plis banget elah! Gue udah diujung nih.. Udah anget.." Ucap Jimin dengan tampang melas.

Namun tiba tiba manajer yang terkutuk lewat di depan mereka dan masuk ke dalem kamar mandi dengan santainya.

Member Bangtan berteriak kompak sambil nge gedor gedor pintu kamar mandi yang udah nutup di depan mata mereka.

"MANAJER-NIM SIALAN !"

 **END**

* * *

Anoo,, lagi2 fanfict repost sayuuki~ dan dari wordpress lagi~ kamshahabnida sudah membaca~ R&R Please,, link real author & original story :

 **Real Author - Taehyungah :  
** author/taehyungah/

 **Original Story - Tragedi Indomie Kuah Susu :  
** 2014/07/02/ff-tragedi-indomie-kuah-susu/ **  
**


End file.
